Pokemon X and Y: Rebooted
by Firered7
Summary: After losing in the Unova League, sixteen-year old Ash Ketchum rededicates himself to achieving his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master by continuing his journey by heading to the Kalos region. With each new journey, new trials await–with a new rival from his past, the secrets of Mega Evolution waiting to be discovered, and new gyms; the adventure continues!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Pokemon is owned by Gamefreak/Nintendo. Because if I did, Ash wouldn't lose in every league he enters.

/

Pokemon X and Y: Rebooted

After losing in the Unova League, sixteen-year old Ash Ketchum rededicates himself to achieving his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master by continuing his journey by heading to the Kalos region. With each new journey, new trials await–with a new rival from his past, a strange organization that claims they want to make the world a more beautiful place, new gyms to challenge, and the intriguing secrets of Mega Evolution, the journey continues like never before!

/

Intro: Pokemon World

Ending: (V) Volt instrumental

/

A teenage boy with messy raven-black hair, russet-brown eyes, a blue shirt with white trim, and a red baseball cap, looked out the window of a jumbo jet at the bright blue skies. Glancing over at the yellow mouse Pokemon standing on his shoulder, the teen's life as a Pokemon trainer replayed through his mind like a tape. He had entered the Indigo League and lost when his Charizard wouldn't obey him; later he lost in the Silver Conference when that same Charizard was narrowly defeated by a powerful Blaziken; his loss in the Ever Grande Conference seemed like more of the same when Tyson and his team defeated Ash; then came his loss to Tobias in the Lily of the Valley Conference in Sinnoh; and lastly came his loss to Cameron in the Unova League. However, not everything had been bad; Ash had conquered the Orange League with ease, and fought his way through the perils of the Battle Frontier. After all, few trainers had ever been able to conquer the Battle Frontier and that was an accomplishment on its own. Ash had been through a lot, and it was the adventure and adversity of the league that Ash loved. He might be thrown down, but he never gave up; it was one of the many characteristics he had inherited from his father–or so was he told. That was the very reason he had chosen to start a journey to become a Pokemon Master, and the very reason he jumped at the opportunity to travel to the Kalos region as soon as he had heard about the region from Alexa.

"We should be landing in Kalos anytime now." said journalist said.

"That's great, I just can't wait to get there!" Ash beamed, looking forward to arriving at his destination.

Not only was the adventures and adversity of each league a major draw to Ash, but so was the traveling. Not only could Ash learn about different Pokemon, but he also got to tour the world. He got to see and sample different foods, different places, different Pokemon, and new people. The benefits of being a Pokemon trainer were far beyond just mere battling.

"You know, Pikachu, we've traveled for a while now," Ash muttered, looking out at the sky and the puffy white clouds.

"Ka." the electric type whispered.

"And we have faced challenge after challenge, and I know it has made us a lot stronger and a lot better. This journey has taught me so much, as a person and a Pokemon trainer."

"Pi!" Pikachu chimed in.

"That's why it just makes sense for us to enter the Kalos league, I just know we will win!" Ash declared, his voice ringing with excitement.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu squealed in agreement.

"Slow down there, we need to get there first and you need to register for the league at the lab and get your Pokedex updated before traveling." Alexa laughed.

"The Pokemon lab, huh?" Ash asked.

"Yep, Professor Sycamore's lab shouldn't be too far from the airport; I can show you how to get there." Alexa replied.

"You hear that, Pikachu?!" Ash beamed. "We're almost in Kalos! I just can't wait to find out about all the new Pokemon there!"

/

"Serena!" a loud shout echoed through a small house in what appeared to be tiny, rural community. "Serena, it's time to get up!"

A woman with short brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a black blouse standing behind the kitchen counter shook her head in disappointment as she still didn't hear any footsteps from upstairs. Knowing her daughter's tendency to not want to get up, the woman glanced over at a small bird-like Pokemon with a reddish-orange head.

"Fletchling, will you go wake up Serena for me?" the woman requested.

"Fletchling!" the bird chirped as it flapped its wings and began to fly about the room.

Flying out kitchen window, the small bird-like Pokemon soared up into the sky and circled the house repeatedly before entering an open window on the second floor and glided into a bedroom with salmon-colored walls. Eying a bed in the corner of the bedroom, the bird Pokemon swooped down and pecked a girl with honey-colored hair on the head.

"What in the world?!" the girl yelped, leaping from her bed and getting tangled up in her covers.

Falling out of bed, the girl glared at the flying type that woke her up and groaned as she groggily rubbed her eyes.

"I told you not to do that, Fletchling."

"Fletch–Fletchling!" the bird chirped.

"Serena, you're going to be late!"

"Late?" the girl muttered, still groggy enough not to be completely aware of her surroundings.

Glancing over at her alarm clock, the young girl's eyes widened almost instantly as if in shock. Scrambling to untangle herself from the cocoon of blankets, the girl threw off the covers and tossed them back on the bed in a frenzy. Throwing on the first outfit she could get out of her closet, the girl reached for her red hat to top off the outfit before peeking at herself in the mirror. Black blouse, maroon skirt, a red hat and black boots–not exactly what a fashion-conscious girl like herself would have liked to wear but at a time like this you couldn't be picky. Looking back over at the alarm clock, the girl shook her head in disappointment.

"Nine o' clock, I can't believe that I overslept!" the girl cried in despair as she rushed down the stairs.

"Serena, you're going to be late..." her mother repeated before realizing that her daughter had finally gotten up.

"I gotta get to Professor Sycamore's lab!" Serena shouted.

"I've got everything ready for you." her mother said, handing Serena her backpack.

"Thanks so much, Mom." Serena replied with a smile as she clutched the bag and slung the backpack over her shoulder.

"You know how to get to Professor Sycamore's lab, right?" her mother questioned.

"Yes, mom; I'm not a little kid anymore I'll be fine." Serena huffed impatiently as she opened the door to leave.

"Have fun and don't forget to call me when you get to Lumiose City." her mother said.

"I will." Serena groaned as she headed out the door.

Heading out the door, Serena peeked back at her home and took a deep breath. It was finally the day that she had been looking forward to. For years, she had to hear about the great accomplishments of other trainers in Kalos; but her day was finally here. Serena was finally old enough to go on her journey and choose her very own Pokemon.

"I finally get to choose my own Pokemon, I just wonder which one to pick." Serena muttered to herself.

As she looked up at the bright blue sky, the three Kalos starters flashed through her mind–Froakie, the bubble frog Pokemon; Fennekin, the fox Pokemon; and Chespin, the spiny nut Pokemon. Each had their own characteristics and advantages and each had their own disadvantages.

" _I have plenty of time to think it over, but I have to get to the lab before I can choose a Pokemon."_

Still staring at the puffy clouds in the sky, the soon-to-be trainer couldn't help but think of what and whom inspired her to want to go on a journey as she started to daydream.

/

Standing in the middle of a large forest, a young girl with honey-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a pink shirt, and blue jeans felt her anxiety begin to rise. The reddish-orange hue of the sky was an ominous warning that it would soon be getting dark. Looking around frantically, the young girl quickly realized that she was lost. It wasn't bad enough that had strayed from the group, but now she was lost in the forest with night quickly approaching.

" _What if no one realizes I am gone and forgets about me?!"_

Now starting to whip herself up into a panic, the lost child gulped as she was startled by the rattling of the bushes. Dashing away from whatever was in the bushes, the girl stumbled over a tree branch and fell flat on her face. As she tried to get up, a sharp pain seized her ankle and prevented her from standing up. Completely gripped by fear, the young girl started to cry.

"I just want to go home, I don't want to be at summer camp!" she exclaimed, tears running down her face.

The faint sound of the bushes rustling caught the girl's attention and caused her heart to beat like a drum. Fearing the worst, the girl shut her eyes and hoped that the threat would just go away. Emerging from the bushes, a small tadpole-like Pokemon leapt out of the shrubs and darted off into the forest.

"Poliwag!" a young boy with messy black hair, russet brown eyes, a yellow shirt, and blue jeans cried out as he emerged from behind the bushes.

Looking around for the Pokemon, the boy eyed the injured girl and immediately dashed over to her side.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked.

"I strayed from the group and hurt my ankle so I can't get up." she muttered.

"Here, let me help." the boy replied as he reached into his pocket for a small vial. "I'm Ash."

"I–I'm S–Serena." the girl said, introducing herself nervously.

Spraying the contents of the vial onto her ankle, the young boy reached into his pocket for a small handkerchief and wrapped it around her injured ankle.

"This should make it all better!" Ash beamed.

Trying to stand up, Serena stumbled around and fell backwards.

"I can't stand up." Serena whined.

Extending his right hand to help Serena up, Serena grabbed Ash's hand. Helping Serena stand up by letting her lean on him, Ash grinned as he chuckled.

"Never give up, no matter what! If things get tough, give even more effort! There's no situation that you can't overcome!" Ash exclaimed as he helped her all the way back to the campgrounds.

/

Snapping out of her daydreams, Serena smirked as she looked at the long road ahead.

"It might be a long road to the Kalos League, but I'm going to be as determined as Ash and prove that I'm just as strong! No matter what the road ahead of us brings, I won't give up and won't give in!" Serena declared confidently as she darted down the road towards her destination.

/

The outline of a large city started to become visible as the plane inched closer and closer to Ash's destination. Buildings were lined up as far as the eye could see in the interesting new town Ash was soon about to explore. Far off in the distance a large tower seemed to glow like a giant light bulb, standing in the middle of the entire town like a beacon.

"Check this out, Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, pressing his face against the window to look at the numerous landmarks and places to visit.

"Welcome to Lumiose City, please fasten your seatbelt as we prepare to land." the pilot said over the intercom.

The gray runway of an airport became much more defined as the plane started its descent to land at the airport. The clicking of seatbelts echoed through the inside of the plane before the loud screech of the tires skidding across the runway echoed through the air as the jet began its landing. Landing on the runway, the plane slowed down until it came to a complete stop.

"Thank you for flying Swellow Airlines, we hope you enjoyed your flight and choose us again soon." the flight attendant said.

Getting up one by one, the passengers moved their way towards the exit in a neat, single-file line. Finally getting up from their seats, Ash and Alexa moved up towards the exit of the plane. Taking his first steps out of the plane, Ash looked around at the city he was now in. Roads cobbled with gray bricks, more stores than any other place he had seen, numerous restaurants, and countless cafes were just some of the luxuries Ash found himself looking forward to checking out.

"So what do you think?" Alexa asked.

"It's amazing!" Ash exclaimed as he went to walk down the rest of the steps to get off the jet.

In a way that only Ash could, the trainer from Pallet Town missed one of the steps out of excitement of arriving in Lumiose City and tumbled down the stairs. Ash rolled down the stairs like a tumbleweed and landed at the bottom of the stairs with a loud thud.

"Are you alright?" Alexa asked, checking to see if Ash was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Ash assured, popping up like nothing had ever happened.

"Pika." Pikachu moaned, still in a daze from the fall.

Brushing himself off, Ash adjusted his baseball cap and looked down at Pikachu to check on his partner Pokemon. Clutching the electric type in his arms, Ash nudged the electric mouse gently to see if he was okay.

"Kinda a rough landing, huh Pikachu?"

Twitching its ears slightly, Pikachu nodded as he licked Ash's hand. Shaking its head as if to reorient itself, Pikachu climbed back up on Ash's shoulder.

"Ka!" Pikachu squealed in excitement.

"Here we are, the Kalos region, as promised." Alexa declared before leading Ash down the road and pointing to signs off in the distance. "This is South Boulevard, Professor Sycamore's lab should only be a block or so away. When you see the pillars with a Poke Ball on them you know you've found it."

"Thanks so much." Ash said with a grin.

"Of course, I hope your journey here in Kalos goes well."

"And I hope people enjoy your article as much as Iris, Cilan, and I enjoyed seeing you make it."

Turning their back to each other to go their separate ways, Alexa and Ash headed towards each of their respective destinations.

/

Two shady individuals–one being a man with periwinkle colored hair and green eyes and another being a woman with magenta colored hair and blue eyes–peered down at the trainer roaming the streets below.

"Looks like the twerp is completely oblivious to the fact that we are going to pounce." the man chuckled.

"Well, soon he's going to get trounced." the woman chimed in.

"And den da boss will raise our allowance!" a feline-like Pokemon with a golden coin on its forehead added.

/

Refocusing on his goal of finding Professor Sycamore's lab, the trainer from Pallet Town darted down the road hoping to find the lab. Passing skyscrapers, restaurants, cafes, among other buildings, Ash eyed a movie studio-like building with a purple awning above the door. Next door to the movie studio, the two Poke Ball-like pillars Alexa described stood in front of a multiple story building. Having found the building he was looking for, Ash climbed up the steps reluctantly as he stared at the building. Back home the labs weren't exactly like this, usually the professor's lab was a small, one-floor building with only the basics. Sycamore's lab was far more extravagant and luxurious than what Ash was accustomed to. Entering the Kalos region lab, Ash took a look around the front lobby of what was supposed to be the lab. Blue and white tile lined the floor, complementing the royal-blue walls. Stone pillars stood at each of the corners of the lobby and numerous paintings of Pokemon hung from the walls. Approaching the front desk, Ash eyed a silver service bell and tapped it to see if he could find out where the professor was.

"May I help you?"

Suddenly, a young woman in the usual apparel that Pokemon researchers wear came up to the front desk to help Ash.

"I was just wondering if this is the professor's lab." Ash said, wanting to double-check that he had arrived at the right building.

"Yes, this is Professor Sycamore's lab. I believe the professor is right up stairs if you want to see him. Take the elevator and go to the third floor." the woman replied.

Ash's eyes widened in shock as he caught sight of the elevator. Oddly enough, when he first entered the lab he hadn't noticed the elevator system installed in the lab. Pressing the button with the up arrow, Ash tapped his foot on the floor impatiently as he waited for the elevator to open. As the sliding doors opened, Ash entered the elevator and looked around. Pressing the button for the third floor, Ash watched as the doors slid shut and began to look around. Busy observing the elevator that was as decorated as the rest of the lab with its navy blue tile flooring and gilded buttons for the three floors of the lab, Ash was startled more than usual when the elevator came to an abrupt stop at the third floor.

"Pretty fancy, huh Pikachu?" Ash muttered as he entered the third floor.

Ash glanced down at the maroon carpets that almost covered the white and blue tile flooring, the tall bookshelves standing up against the walls, and the golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling in amazement. The layout wasn't anything like a professor's lab, for it looked more like a hotel of some kind.

"It looks like I have a visitor." a man with wavy black hair, a navy blue shirt, a white overcoat, black dress pants, and grayish-blue eyes stated in a relaxing tone.

"Hello, are you Professor Sycamore?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I am. Might I ask who I am addressing?" the professor replied.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I want to become a Pokemon Master. I was told that I could enter the Kalos league and update my Pokedex here at the lab."

"You're from the Kanto region, that's a far distance to travel!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed, slightly surprised that Ash had traveled all the way to Kalos.

Rubbing his chin, Professor Sycamore nodded and motioned for Ash to follow him.

"Come with me, I'll take care of everything."

Pressing the button to open the elevator, Professor Sycamore stepped into the elevator and waited for Ash to enter the elevator before pressing the button to head to the second floor.

"While you're here you should see the project we've been working on."

"What project?" Ash asked.

"Are you familiar with Mega Evolution?" Professor Sycamore replied.

"No, I've never heard of it." Ash said, his curiosity beginning to build.

"Then perhaps we can show you." the professor said as the elevator opened.

Entering a large room designed similar to the other floors, Ash looked around the room and followed the professor over to a large containment unit with a small, metallic wristband inside of the storage unit.

"This is what we call the Key Stone, this device has the capability of releasing waves of energy that allows a Pokemon to Mega Evolve." Professor Sycamore said, pointing to the device floating inside the containment unit.

"So what is Mega Evolution?" Ash asked.

"Not much is known about it yet, because we're still doing research to learn more about it; but it appears that it can change a Pokemon's DNA to boost it to its highest strength."

"Can all Pokemon Mega Evolve?" Ash asked.

"Only a Pokemon with a Mega Stone can evolve, for example a Charizard armed with one of the Charizardite stones would be able to transform into Mega Charizard." Professor Sycamore explained.

"That's so awesome, I just wish I could see a Pokemon Mega Evolve!" Ash cried.

Glancing over at the Key Stone, Professor Sycamore smirked.

"Well, Ash, you're in luck; after I updated your Pokedex I planned on testing the Key Stone. I don't see why I couldn't let you watch our experiment." Professor Sycamore said.

"Thanks so much, Professor!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"Pika–Pi!" Pikachu chimed in, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Of course, there's nothing like learning about Pokemon and the world we live in." Professor Sycamore replied. "Now if I could see your Pokedex for a second."

Reaching into his pocket, Ash took out the red handheld-like device and handed it to Professor Sycamore. Taking Ash's Pokedex, Professor Sycamore plugged a small cord into the device to allow the Pokedex to download the update. Watching the device flash for a brief second, the professor smiled and quickly slid the device over a small scanner before handing Ash his Pokedex. A small computer monitor lit up as Ash's Pokedex registered on the scanner and the trainer's accomplishments and background appeared on the screen.

"There, your Pokedex should recognize all of the Kalos Pokemon as well as the Pokemon from all the other regions and I also registered you for the Kalos league."

"Thanks, Professor!" Ash beamed.

"Of course, now I believe we can start the test."

Suddenly, a large shark-like Pokemon with a small collar around its neck entered the room. Ash quickly lifted his Pokedex to scan the large shark-like Pokemon to see what Pokemon it was.

"Garchomp, the mach Pokemon, and the evolved form of Gabite. Garchomp flies at speeds around the same speed as a jet fighter plane. It never lets its prey escape." the Pokedex described.

"Wow, Garchomp must move pretty fast if it can move as fast as a jet!" Ash gasped.

"Yep, it's a pretty feisty Pokemon too." Professor Sycamore added.

"So is this the Pokemon that is going to Mega Evolve?" Ash asked.

Glancing over at the elevator, Professor Sycamore nodded before two researchers exited the elevator and entered the lab.

"Good morning, Professor." the researchers greeted.

Strolling towards Garchomp, one of the researchers approached the dragon type with a small stone in his right hand. Placing the stone into the collar around Garchomp's neck, the researcher smiled at Garchomp.

"This should only take a few seconds." the man whispered.

"Is everything ready to go, Professor?" a man with brown hair, blue eyes, black pants, and a white lab coat questioned.

"I'm ready when you are." Sycamore replied to his assistants.

"Ready Garchomp?" the second researcher with gray hair, silver eyes, black-rimmed glasses, and a white lab coat who had placed the stone in the collar muttered to the dragon type.

"Garchomp!" the dragon-ground type bellowed with a quick nod.

"Then let the test begin!" Professor Sycamore chirped as he pressed a button to deactivate the energy barrier around the Key Stone before slipping the device onto his wrist.

"Let us begin!" Sycamore declared.

/

"What's with the wristband, is the Professor on some new exercise craze?" a woman with magenta hair muttered, peering into the window from the safety of a Meowth-shaped hot air balloon.

"No, the twerp and those researchers are about to witness something called Mega Evolution!" a man with periwinkle hair explained, lowering a satellite-like listening device in his hand and taking out his headphones.

"I say we bag dat fancy gizmo fo ourselves!" a feline-like Pokemon chimed in.

/

Pressing the button on the Key Stone to activate the device, Sycamore watched the device with anticipation as a bright green aura radiated from the bracelet. Reacting to the energy waves from the wristband, the collar on Garchomp's neck began to gleam a bright purple.

"What's going on?!" Ash exclaimed, shielding his eyes from the light.

"Mega Evolution!" Professor Sycamore cried triumphantly.

A multicolored band of light reminiscent to a strand of DNA engulfed Garchomp before it began to change shape. Growing slightly in stature, Garchomp's arms became shaped like scythes, and spikes grew on its body; Garchomp let out a loud roar as it had fully transformed into its mega evolved form.

"It works!" Professor Sycamore's assistants cheered with jubilee at their successful experiment.

"Garchomp, you did it, you mega evolved!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed with pride as he smiled at the dragon type.

Glaring at the professor, the mach Pokemon growled as its eyes glowed a menacing maroon color.

"Why is Garchomp just staring at us?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure." Professor Sycamore answered in confusion before the dragon type stomped the ground, sending a massive tremor through the floor.

Shaken by the shockwave, Ash and Professor Sycamore fell over from the tremor's sheer force. Looking back up at the dragon, Professor Sycamore's eyes widened as Garchomp opened its jaws to charge up a dark purple orb of energy in its mouth.

"Garchomp, no!" Professor Sycamore cried before the mach Pokemon unleashed a destructive beam of energy inside the lab, cutting through the walls and vaporizing lab equipment.

Turning its gaze on the assistants, Garchomp stomped the ground and threw the scientists backwards with a flick of the wrist.

"Garchomp is out of control!" the researchers bellowed, tumbling across the floor and looking up at the rampaging Pokemon.

"Garchomp, snap out of it!" Sycamore pleaded.

Ignoring the professor, the berserk dragon type lashed out at the researcher and prepared to fire another Hyper Beam with its rage now focused on Ash and the professor.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash exclaimed, realizing that they had no other choice but to defend themselves.

Leaping off of Ash's shoulder, the electric mouse twirled through the air like an acrobat before swinging its now steel-cloaked tail to hit Garchomp in the chest.

"Rhggg!" Garchomp growled, stumbling backwards from the mighty blow.

Regaining its balance, the dragon type locked onto Ash, Pikachu, and Professor Sycamore with a vengeance. Letting out a terrifying roar, the dragon type unleashed another swirling beam of purple energy.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelped, fearing for his electric type's safety as the beam inched towards both Pokemon, researcher, and trainer.

Suddenly, a blue punching bag-shaped Pokemon stood in front of the beam to deflect the beam back at Garchomp.

"What in the world?!" Ash gasped in shock before turning to see a trio of familiar enemies.

"No, no–Garchomp." a woman with magenta hair taunted.

"We can see just how strong you are and we want your power for our own." a man with periwinkle hair added.

"Dat's right!" a talking feline-like Pokemon continued.

"Who are you three?!" Professor Sycamore demanded.

"Prepare for trouble!" the man exclaimed before being cut off.

Before the trio could even introduce themselves, Garchomp unleashed a dark purple blast of destruction that swept over all three of the villains and sent them flying out the window and into the atmosphere.

"We didn't even get to finish our intro, how cruel!" the man shouted.

"Garchomp just took us ta school!" the cat-like Pokemon groaned.

"And now we look like fools!" the woman chimed in.

"Because we're blasting off again!" the trio wailed as they disappeared into the sky, leaving only a brief sparkle in the sky where they had flown off to.

/

Now enraged even more than it had been before, Garchomp rushed out the window and took off into the city.

"It's like Garchomp has no control over its newly acquired power!" Professor Sycamore gasped.

"And now it looks like Garchomp's headed out into the city!" Ash added.

"Garchomp has to be stopped before it can cause any more destruction!" Sycamore declared.

Looking out the window at the runaway Pokemon, Sycamore shook his head in disappointment.

"This is all my fault, if I had never conducted this experiment..."

Gritting his teeth as he looked out the window, Ash reached up to his baseball cap and turned it around.

"I'll stop Garchomp!"

"Are you sure you can?" Professor Sycamore replied.

"I have to, if I don't stop Garchomp it will damage property and hurt innocent people; I can't let that happen!" Ash shouted.

Sycamore nodded as he looked over to the lab equipment and sighed.

"The only problem is, I have no idea how to deactivate the device and I can't get the lab out to Garchomp to figure out a way to stop it."

"Then Pikachu and I will bring him back here! You figure out how to deactivate the process of Mega Evolution and I'll take care of the rest!" Ash replied confidently as he headed over to the elevator to get back to the ground floor.

"Good luck, Ash." Professor Sycamore declared, waving farewell to the trainer from Pallet Town.

Ash nodded slightly to the Kalos professor as he stepped into the elevator and took a deep breath.

"I'll need it." Ash muttered under his breath.

/

Author's Commentary: You probably have realized by now that I used the same plot from the anime to start this story with some minor adjustments and are wondering why anyone would make a reboot of the Kalos series. Honestly, I like the XY series but there are some pet-peeves I have with the series. I just can't stand Serena's whiny personality. A majority of the episodes I have seen she is either whining or crying about something, like the entire Rhyhorn incident in the first few episodes and the loss as a Pokemon performer. Second, why did they make Serena a Pokemon performer? Why waste the entire plot of childhood friend on something so vague and goofy? Can you imagine how much better it would have been to have her as a rival trying to prove her abilities as a trainer to Ash? I'm a Pokeshipper and I think that would be a brilliant storyline. I also don't understand why Team Flare hasn't been used in the anime, having Ash deal with Lysandre would have been pretty awesome. Lastly, I was really ticked off when I saw that they finally gave Ash a dragon type that fully evolved and only to have Ash release it.

Anyways, don't forget to review and favorite/follow. Until next time, Firered7 signing off.


End file.
